worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Comoodere
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Ugdug: Population 1500, mostly orc, some other monstrous races. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a dragon named Aladnes. #Ithenon: Population 810, mostly elf, some human and half-elf. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. #Laford: Population 870, mixed human and halfling. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. Laford is known for its slate quarry. #Cadun: Population 1100, mixed human and dwarf and gnome. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lord Gauward Bere. #Alhwic: Population 1500, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouse. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a male human named Mesym Jamal. #Alvifrlundr: Population 790, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the House of Coins. Alvifrlundr is known for its stone quarries. #Owford: Population 2600, primarily human, some other civilized races. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is governed by a mayor, a male human named Cuthher. The Cathedral of Angels is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Valonde: Population 860, mixed elf and human. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male elf named Fuade. #Elbrycg: Population 7200, mostly human, some elf and half-elf. The city sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by many bridges. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, a djinni named Saaha. #Boburh: Population 4300, mixed human and hobgoblin. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, led by a male human named Georguy. Divindades Locais Radibert, the God of , having the form of a chained sage with horns like a rhinoceros. Tirloraline, the Goddess of Shadows and the Foul Goddess, who appears as a hag with the head of a raven, holding a hammer. Kimadia, the Goddess of Protection and the Bright Goddess, who appears as a hunting crone riding a skeletal shark. The Incommunicable Goddess, having the form of a hag with whiskers like a cat. Tamnaalise, the Goddess of Wisdom and Lady of Death, who appears as a dancing woman. Jenette, the Goddess of Creation and Healing, who visits in visions as a maiden with eyes like a cat, holding a sword. Hartirae, the Goddess of Destruction and the Octal Goddess, visible to mortals only as a blindfolded boar with a lizard. Vicvelle, Princess of the Sun, seen in dreams as a big warrior-maiden with a tail and pincers like a scorpion. Rusvyn, Messenger of the Gods, most often depicted as a ram with a fin like a shark. Brayis, Father of Horses, seen in dreams as a chained warrior wearing a cloak. Quyara, Lady of Craftwork, seen in dreams as a wounded woman. Aellis, the God of the Sun and Mischief, visible to mortals only as a chained figure holding a fan. Encontros